A switch for disconnecting high voltage lines causes electric arcs which are created between the moving contact and the fixed contact. These arcs are harmful to the switch itself and to the connected equipment. Typically, many switches used on high voltage transmission lines are of the type which comprise a moving arm of a substantial length. It is difficult to move such an arm at a very high speed as damage to the switch would result.
Therefore, there is a need to reduce the electric arcs caused in existing systems, without completely replacing the structures presently in place.